


The Mafia

by DizzyandKoko



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Codenames, CyberLife Runs The Mafia, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Hank Anderson Swears, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Young Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyandKoko/pseuds/DizzyandKoko
Summary: Hank gets kidnapped from his home, Detroit MI, and brought to New York NY to join CyberLife and their Mafia group.
Relationships: Amanda & Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. One I guess, might change later

**Author's Note:**

> I live.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank wakes up in a dark room.

A blindfold was removed from my eyes, revealing that I was in a dark room. I was still out of it. I think someone might have put ecstasy in one of my already heavily alcoholic drinks last night at Jimmy's Bar. I knew of the criminals that attended the bar, but I haven't thought that any of them would have the balls to drug an officer, and kidnap them from what it looks like.

"Subject?"

"Anderson, Hank. Detroit, Michigan Police Lieutenant." I heard over the slight ringing in my ears. There was the clicking of heels and a woman stood in front of me. Her skin, suit and hair blended into the dark room, making her harder to see in my blurry vision.

"Are you Hank Anderson?" She asked.

I opened my mouth to answer and ask where I was, but I couldn't. I only got a small shock to my throat.

"I didn't ask for you to talk, are you Hank Anderson?" She asked again, with a bit more urgency to her tone then the professional one she originally had.

I nodded my head.

"Good." She flashed me a wallet with a badge and an ID card. "I'm codenamed Amanda Khali of the CyberLife Mafia. We have taken you from your home city of Detroit Michigan to help us with a problem of ours. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head.

Amanda leaned into my face. "Good. Do you promise not to tell your friends, co-workers, acquaintances, family, ANYONE of what you'll see here?"

I nodded my head.

"Good. RT600." Amanda straightened her posture as the lights came on and I leaned back. Did they tie me to a fuckin' cart!? I wiggled and tried to free myself from the cords tying all of my joints, besides my neck, to the cart. However a zap was sent through my entire left arm.

"Don't try and move, Anderson, you're too tightly bound to get away. Anyways, there's too much security for you to get far." Amanda told me.

I was about to yell some colorful language at her but the taser went off in my neck again. Amanda sighed and called for RT600 again. Small, smooth hands glided across my neck and took off a brace I was wearing. "Well?"

"What the fuck do you want me for!?" I yelled. "Why should I help you if you're gonna treat me like shi-" her hand clasped over my mouth and she glared daggers into my eyes.

"Listen here, Anderson. I'm not the boss here, I'm only the message man, but I can guarantee you that if you don't agree to our terms and services your death will look like an accident. Understand?" She hissed.

I nodded.

"Good." She removed her hand from my mouth. "RT600."

The neck brace was put back on and I tipped back again and we were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hi, it's been awhile, hahaha...
> 
> I honestly don't have anything to say about myself other then my plans for my current fics.
> 
> Susan, Bendy and Henry Shorts - I plan on writing for this fic because I got a lot for it. I was actually waiting for people to give suggestions for it but never got any, but I'm glad because the world is so much better! So be prepared to (possibly) see more.
> 
> Little Demon and a Ghost - I actually don't have much for this in terms of story other then the ending. If you want to give me story ideas for this I'll look into bringing it back up and running.
> 
> The Goddess Disease - I'm going to cancel this one most likely. It's way to close to another story of mine that I like a whole lot better and am currently not comfortable sharing with the world.
> 
> Hope that clears some things up. I'll try to post more because of quarantine and stuff. Please be safe out there kids! Love ya! Will gladly take suggestions and constructive criticism!


	2. Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank gets introduced to his new job, his roles and his whole purpose in CyberLife.

As I was carted down the white hall, I noticed that CyberLife had a lot more people than I thought there were. Men and women passed around us with the clear intent of trying to get somewhere as fast but efficient as possible.

Something that I noticed was a bit odd where the blue disks and arms bands on most of them. What did they mean? 

RT600 and Amanda stopped in front of a gaping hole in the floor, blocked off with a blue tinted glass fence. We parked next to a group of people who were waiting by a parting in the fence that looked like it could slide open to allow us to fall into the bottomless hole.

A man, without the disk and arm band, took a glance at me then looked at Amanda. "Looks like you got a fun project." He then gave a sly smile.

Amanda huffed. "Please, I'd rather be selling drugs."

Well, that was rude.

"Is he part of the RK prototypes? Cuz' I don't see a disk or arm band." He looked over me to look at my forehead. I tried leaning away from him, but I just got another shock through my left arm, making him wince.

"No, he's not. However he is related to the RK800 case." Amanda told him.

The man whistled. "Wow, bet that's gonna be a hand full."

As their conversation wrapped up, a glass elevator slid up and stopped for us. It was big enough to fit in a quarter of the gap, showing that there were three other elevators. Our group backed up to let a woman on the phone leave with a man with a disk and arm band following her. We then joined the others in the large elevator.

RT600 took out a card, held it up to a panel next to the large button control system and pressed a button labeled 'Meeting level C'. After she did her job, she followed Amanda until we found a spot in the slightly crowded elevator. The elevator flew up and down the shoot, stopping many times to let others on and off. It was starting to make me sick from all of the quick movement.

After a minute or two, it was finally our floor. We quickly left with about half of the group and headed through the hallways. Everyone quickly found their respective rooms and entered, including us.

Our room was long. A long, dark, L shaped, wooden table sat in the middle with dozens of chairs lining it. The walls were white but decorated with a few framed photos of wildlife. The room was complete with a blue tinted window at the back.

"RT600." Amanda said. RT600 started to FINALLY free me from the embarrassing ride, all the while Amanda continued to speak. "Anderson, we're going to leave you here, alone, for a moment, don't get any funny ideas."

I took a step off of the cart when the neck brace was removed and started rubbing my wrists. "Uh, alright, miss."

The two then left me alone to my own devices.

I looked up at the tall ceiling, large lights were somehow reaching the floor here. Well, the window that was the intire far wall probably helped light up the room. I walked over to the window and looked out. Oh shit we were high! It looked like we were several stories above the sea, not cloud level, but enough to get mesmerized by it. Down below me was a small grass, what I assumed was grass, area that abruptly cut off to the sea. The sea was large and I couldn't see any other land masses besides a smaller island with a white building.

There was a quick knock at the sliding door and RT600 and someone else walked in.

"Sir, as you know, I'm RT600, I got an Android here that can help you fill out your paperwork." She placed the stack of papers on the table, took a bow and stood next to the door.

The man RT600 brought with her bowed. "Im DL400 and I'm here to help with your paperwork, sir." He took a seat and did nothing. That is till I got the memo that he was waiting for me.

I almost ran into the chair in front of him. "Sorry! Sorry." I apologised.

"No need, sir, take your time."

\---

About an hour went by and we where finished with the paperwork. An hour of DL400's monotone voice, reading the terms and conditions that no one in the history of ever has read till now.

DL400 stood up. "Thank you, sir, RT600 and I will leave and get your papers added to the system." Both of them bowed and left before I could say anything, leaving me alone again.

Now what? I thought to myself. They didn't give me any time for when someone else would come and harass me in a new way. I also know that it can take hours for paperwork to be uploaded to a database. I should just go to sleep, I just went through one of the most underated tortures, I deserve it.

I folded my arms on the table, rested my head and closed my eyes.

That is till the door knocked again and RT600 and Amanda walked in. "Hope things went smoothly, Anderson." Amanda smiled.

I blinked. "Is, is the paperwork done already?"

Amanda nodded and sat in front of me where DL400 was before, RT600 standing behind her with her arms folded behind her. "So, Anderson, I bet you're wondering why we exactly brought you all the way here to New York?"

I nodded. 

"So, we have a bit of a problem with a prototype Android of ours. We brand ourselves with technology that's as alive as us, and we made one that's… How do I say this… Too alive." Amanda stated.

I raised an eyebrow. " _Too _alive?"__

__"Yes, too alive. The prototype can't do the tasks we need it to do without someone holding its hand almost the whole time. It wanders off, gets distracted easily and is too clingy to partners." She told me._ _

__I went silent. They drugged me, kidnapped me, took me thousands of miles away from home and locked me up, just to be a fucking nanny for some failed project of theirs. I opened my mouth, ready to yell tell her head fell off, but she raised a finger._ _

__"I know you're mad, but if you just accompany it on missions and keep it focused, we promise you that you can get almost anything you want in this whole wide world as long as it lives up to the contracts you sighed." She smiled._ _

__"If I just, babysit?" I asked, dumbfounded._ _

__She nodded._ _

__"It's a deal then." I told her._ _

__Amanda stood up, clearly pleased with herself. "Brilliant. I'll take you too it. RT600."_ _

__RT600 spring into action and opened the door for us._ _

__I looked at the cart. "I'm assuming I'm not gonna get tied up this time."_ _

__Amanda gave me an unamused face. "We can trust you now, Anderson."_ _

__We walked down the hall in silence, other than the click of Amanda and RT600's dress shoes and the squeak of my old shoes._ _

__We then stopped in front of a door, simply labeled 'RK800'. Amanda looked up at me as RT600 went to unlock the door. "I have to warn you, Anderson, if you want barriers put up between it and you, now's the time."_ _

__RT600 opened the door. The room was the same, all except for a small stack of books on the table and a man that had so much joy on his face. He jumped up from the chair and ran to us. "Hi! You must be Hank Anderson! I'm RK800! I'm so happy-!" He babbled, but stopped when Amanda put up a hand._ _

__"Wait, RK800." She told him._ _

__RK800 nodded his head, backed away from us slightly and folded his hands in front of him. "Sorry, Amanda, ma'am."_ _

__Amanda nodded and turned back to me. "Anderson, this is RK800, your partner. It's a state-of-the-art prototype Android. It's capable of performing hundreds of tasks including decoding in little time, running at speeds up to 30 MPR and solving crime scenes that our other Androids can not on their own."_ _

__RK800 raised his head up with pride, clearly happy with himself. I'd be too if I could do what he could._ _

__"I'll leave you two here till RK800 gets the ok to bring you to your sleeping quarters. Oh, I almost forgot." Amanda took out a card from an inner jacket pocket. It was white with a blue stripe, big surprise there, with my name and role. However there was nothing under role. "This is your pass, it'll allow you to go anywhere that you're allowed to. Good day." Amanda and RT600 left the room._ _

__I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hi, I'm RK800, I'm happy to be working with you." He gave me a bright smile that made the scar on his right cheek stretch a bit._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Look at me! I can update!
> 
> This chapter wasn't proof read by an extra set of eyes, so if you find any errors, please tell me so I can fix them.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I love you all, stay safe out there kiddos. <3


	3. Nsjscakisvakg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and RK800 go to breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give a special thanks to user DiamondSketcher, don't know how to add a link with my phone, for getting me off of my lazy ass to write this. Thank you young one, much appreciated!

I woke up in the large queen sized bed. Yesterday was hell. Getting kidnapped from your home and being listed into the Mob was hell, especially for a cop like me.

I sighed, sat up, and decided to get ready for the day.

I swung the curtain on the bed canopy open and walked onto the cold, white floors. The room was already lit up by the sun through the outside window that was the entire wall. Again, I was several stories above the ground, making everything down there a blur. I still had a view of the main area that connected the three towers, even of the garden that sat in the middle of it all.

I walked away from the bed to the living area, the bed only being blocked by the bathroom. Everything was in the same place as yesterday; the white couch, the small table and chair and the large, flat screen TV. The only difference was the suit and tie on the long coffee table.

I took a seat on the couch and read a note that was on the suit.

_Sir,_  
_Miss Amanda gave me permission to access your living quarters to give you your uniform for the day. After you're ready, the RK800 should be standing just outside your door.  
-PL600_

I gave the note a toss to the side and lifted up the suit by the hanger. It was in a plastic wrap and looked freshly washed and ironed. It also had a pin with my name and the title _RK800 Overwatcher_ pinned to the left pocket.

Yay, I have to wear a fucking suit. Hip hip hooray for me.

____

I took the suit with me to the large bathroom. The bathroom was the same grand scale as the rest of the place with dangling lights that could be as dim or bright as you want, a full body mirror on the door, a small, but still large one above the sink, a toilet that was the most normal thing ever and, I shit you not, a jacuzzi tub that took up half of the room.

____

I just rolled my eyes and hung the suit on a hanger, not caffeinated enough to be as 'excited' as yesterday.

____

I came out of the bathroom with the suit and tie on and both my hair and teeth brushed. RK800 told me that when I was ready, he would take me to the cafeteria for breakfast.

____

I took my card from the table and opened the front door. As what the note told me, RK800 was right next to my door, however he was sitting criss cross fucking applesauce with a black _Crayola_ marker up to his left arm. He looked to be doodling triangles, stars and other shapes but stopped mid square to make eye contact with me like a deer caught in headlights.

____

After awkward silence, I coughed and tried to fill it. "Uh, you having fun down there?" I asked him.

____

He quickly pulled down his sleeve. "No!" He scrambled to get off of the pearly floor and stood at attention. "I, uhh, umm, would you like something to eat, sir?"

____

"Sure, lead the way." I answered. He capped and tucked the marker into his vest pocket and started leading me down the maze-like hall.

____

Walking with my hands in my pockets and RK800's arms over swinging as he walked with the slightest pep in his professional step, he piped up. "How was your night, I hope things went smoothly for you."

____

"It was fine, there wasn't much to do since the TV's disconnect from any Wifi." I shrugged. "How was your's?"

____

RK800's eyes lit up. "Oh wow!? My night!? I do not know, I was just so excited to have a partner, a human one at that, I just could not go into sleep mode tell about three o'clock a.m. because I was just so excited! I already said excited, sorry, oh wait, I'm over sharing, am I?" He then started getting more frantic, shaking his hands and biting his nails. "Sorry, sir, please accept my apology, I will try not to again, oh no, I'm still talking too much, ah! I should just, close my mouth. Sorry…" His excitement quickly died as he brought his arms together and arched his shoulders, looking away from me.

____

I patted his back. "It's alright, you're just excited, that's all."

____

He only gave me a puppy dog pout and looked away again, rubbing a hand over the side of his face with the scar. I didn't press on.

____

We then made it to the glass elevator, RK800 tried to compose himself to handle the card business for me, but he still looked like a kid who was sent to timeout. When we boarded, no one batted an eye at him, only giving us more room then we needed. However, a few human folks whispered and giggled to each other when we found a spot. 

____

\---

____

When we left the glass elevator, RK800 led me over a bridge to a large donut landing. We were on the second floor where the cafeteria was. It was a large balcony that had tables galore and at the end of the bridge was the food prep.

____

When we got closer, I found out that everyone behind the counter was an Android. RK800 stood in one of the lains and waited. When a male Android walked over to us, RK800 was a bit more happy looking.

____

"Hello, what are you here to order?" He asked him.

____

RK800 opened his mouth but nothing came out, he then turned to me with the apologetic look again. "I'm sorry, I, I forgot to ask, what you'd like…" He then gave a big, sad smile.

____

I shrugged. "Just a coffee and toast."

____

RK800 went to repeat my order, but the guy was gone, giving us a sideways glance before disappearing.

____

RK800 took my sleeve and pulled me to the side for us to wait for my food. Not many people were here, they probably got up a lot earlier than me to get breakfast and to work as fast as possible. Thinking about that made my heat sink a bit, was RK800 sitting by my door all morning? Explains why he decided to color his arm.

____

I looked over to my partner. He looked happier than earlier. He rocked on his feet to the music that played behind the counter. He then went to take his out marker again, but stopped and took out a quarter instead. He then started flicking the coin from right hand to left then back again. 

____

Impressive.

____

The guy from earlier came back with a tray with a plate of toast and a cup of coffee. "Here you go sir." He said to me with a smile.

____

"Thanks."

____

I took the tray and RK800 and I headed to one of the tables. 

____

After finding a table in the circle, I sat down and ate my toast. Wow, that's surprisingly good. RK800 then took a seat in front of me, still playing with his coin.

____

I gestured with a piece of toast in my hand to him. "You're really good at that coin thing." I told him with a mouth full of toast.

____

He caught the coin mid air. "Really!?" 

____

"Yep, definitely." I gave a thumbs up.

____

He smiled, making me feel just the littlest bit better about this place.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I'm on a roll! I will say that the initial adrenaline I got when I came up with this concept is gone, so chapters aren't gonna come out all too often, unless someone gets me going with either constructive criticism, a suggestion or even a joke/nice words.
> 
> Plug: Check out my Twitter, I go by the same name over there and I'm a lot more active too.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and stay safe! I love and care for you all! <3


End file.
